Eowyn the Shield Maiden
by Nevweh
Summary: Eowyn was never taken seriously as a child. She wanted to be a warrior like Eomer, but Theoden never lets her. So Eowyn goes on a quest.... one that may end fatal. Please read and review! PG for minor violence.
1. A Decision

The White Lady  
  
" Theoden king! They have started the assault. What should we do, O wise king? " Asked the Marshall. His golden hair stood out against the gray walls of the Golden Hall.  
  
" Pull the Eorlingas forward. They mustn't break the forward barricade! " The King of the Mark answered wearily. He turned away as the Marshall left. Eowyn looked up at her uncle. She was as golden as the sun, even as young as she was at the present.  
  
" Uncle, what is happening? Can I help?" She asked in her stern but timid voice. She looked hopefully up at at him. His eyes were sorrowful and pitiful. He had always cared for his kingdom, and Eowyn even more. He knew she could help, but did not want to let her.  
  
" No, Eowyn, you must stay. Eomer may come," He said firmly. Eomer trotted up, a little boy no older than thirteen. Still, he was allowed to fight. Eowyn did not understand.  
  
" Why can't I fight, O Uncle? I can fight as any Eorling-man. I can handle a sword!" Eowyn said proudly and stubbornly. Why could she never help? She was brave and valiant, and could wield a sword and shield. She could maneuver a horse better than any man, or so she thought.  
  
"Because, dear Eowyn, you are a young woman. We cannot risk having you lost," Theoden said even more firmly.  
  
"But Eomer may come! Are you not afraid for his life?" She asked. She had felt so rejected in these times of war. She despised being a woman.  
  
"Yes, but you must understand .." He trailed off.  
  
"But I do not! I wish to come---" She was cut off.  
  
" No, I will not permit you. Stay behind this once, little lady of Gold. Your time may come," He said.  
  
Tears welled up in Eowyn's eyes, but they did not spill. She knew that no man would cry in front of Theoden King, so neither would she. She pulled up her white dress and left the Golden Hall.  
  
She did not understand at all. She wasn't like the other woman of Rohan, either. She had always desired to cleave enemies, while other girls helped with chores. Boys of Rohan did not take Eowyn seriously, and when Eowyn walked by they would stare not because of her shield and sword, but because of her golden beauty.  
  
Eowyn ran to her room. She lay upon her bed, which was covered in pure silk white. She could not bare it anymore. Why? Why must she be taken from her brother at times of death? Her golden head lay there thinking. She heard her uncle's voice in her head. Your time will come.  
  
Well, Eowyn was going to make it come quicker. She wiped her face on a fine handkerchief. She would find her place, and prove herself to everyone. She stood up and went to her fine wood dressers. She picked up a cloth skirt of red and silver, and a mantel of pure white. Out of a box she picked up an emerald clasp.  
  
In the corner, she took out her sheath, which held her long wrought sword. She packed a numerous bit of other assortments, and placed it in a large leather pack. Her round large, beautiful shield was on a mantle. She took it down.  
  
She set all these in a chest, for now. She locked it and slipped the key in a pocket. She left the room to see if the company had left already. There were many women outside waving farewell to the men, and as she stood on the wall she decided to do the same. Theoden was in the lead of a large troop, and beside him was Eomer, young and brave.  
  
When they had left across the field, Eowyn stared for a moment. Then she went to Eomer's room, which was next to hers.  
  
She looked into his dressers, and took what fit her and was not needed. If Eomer ever came back, he would never miss them .. She packed these in her leather pack, and headed back to her own room.  
  
"Eowyn! Eowyn!" A voice startled her as she lay on her bed. It was Iorethe, a friend of hers. She had but a few friends, and since she lived in the palace she rarely ever had a chance to make friends. Besides, not many liked her because of her boyish actions. Iroethe was not at all like Eowyn, but did everything with her.  
  
" What is it, Iorethe?" Eowyn asked, and sat up on her silky sheets.  
  
"Eowyn, they left, and I didn't see you in the crowd .." Iorethe said.  
  
" Oh, I know they have left Iorethe! I was there as was every maiden in this village! I would not be surprised if it was all of Rohan!" Eowyn said truthfully.  
  
" Yes .. Okay ... Eowyn ... Well, I just wanted to know . Oh well. I've got to go to my home for preparations. Do you ever do that?" Iorethe asked. Her family was not wealthy, but living in this village everyone was considered that.  
  
" Oh, no .... Most of the other maidens do that .. After all .." Eowyn trailed off.  
  
" Well, goodbye Eowyn! I must leave now," Iorethe said, and turned to leave.  
  
" Goodbye, Iorethe," Eowyn mumbled as she got up and followed her. Iorethe went West, but Eowyn turned East, toward the horse fields.  
  
" Elebreth! Elebreth!" She called. A golden and white horse rode up to her. She was a beautiful mare, and Eowyn had named her after the Elves.  
  
She rode Elebreth to the stables, where many other mares were, and a couple people. Eowyn put Elebreth in the last stall and started to comb her.  
  
"Eowyn! Looking for a ride?" Asked a boy from another stall.  
  
"No, I am doing more than that, alas .." She trailed off. She knew boys didn't take her seriously, so she didn't make conversation with them.  
  
" What is it?" He inferred closely.  
  
"Nothing that would concern you," She said, and put a white bridle on her horse.  
  
" Oh, okay..." He said.  
  
"Yes," Eowyn said and took out a large white saddle out from a brown box. She put it on Elebreth.  
  
Once Eowyn was done with Elebreth, she whispered in her ear.  
  
"I will be back at dusk, fair Elebreth," She said, and locked the stable door. She knew none would choose to try and steal Elebreth, for Elebreth rarely trusted anyone but Eowyn. Elebreth shook her long white mane, and watched Eowyn leave.  
  
Eowyn went back to her room once again. She wondered how people would react once she ....  
  
At last, dusk came. Eowyn picked up her leather pack, her shield, and buckled the sheathed sword around her waist.  
  
She walked into the largest kitchen in the palace, and wrapped a few loaves of bread in cloth. She stuck those in her pack, and chose a very large water bottle to fill at the well.  
  
Her heart was set, as well as her jaw as she went into the stables. Elebreth was there, Golden as the setting sun.  
  
She walked up to Elebreth, mounted her, and she was out onto the fields. None saw her, save the boy she had encountered before. And even he thought she was just out for an evening ride across the vast plains of Rohan.  
  
Nay, that was not her purpose. Eowyn went East, toward the marching men of Rohan's path.  
  
****************** Have you guessed yet what Eowyn is doing? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me, I love to hear what you think, flames or not.****************** 


	2. Many Battles

It was cold out, despite the warm clothing Eowyn wore around herself.  
  
She was on Elebreth, and they had been riding for over two hours. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Her white mantle blew backwards as a gust of wind blew.  
  
"Elebreth, halt," Eowyn said, and the horse stopped. She jumped off and peered around her. She was on a plain, and the night was sinking into inky blackness.  
  
Eowyn picked up her pack and unbridled Elebreth. Her horse sat down with her, and Eowyn was surprised, as horses rarely sat. She pulled out a red apple from her pack, and fed it to Elebreth. She picked out a little biscuit for herself.  
  
After they had been fed and watered, Eowyn pulled out a blanket and rested with Elebreth beside her.  
  
******** 4 hours later **********  
  
Eowyn woke up with a jolt. She grabbed for her sword, and peered out. Elebreth was standing, apparently startled by the same thing.  
  
A pair of yellow eyes peered out from a bush. Eowyn's heart beat faster as she heard a growl. However, an anger flowed through her like adrenaline. She pulled herself out of the cloud of scariness, and yelled.  
  
"Oi!" She yelled, and lunged forward. The thing jumped out too, and she saw what it was. A warg. Not a full grown one, only a baby, but still as dangerous as a ravened dog.  
  
She lunged forward, swinging her sword, and the warg jumped back. He jumped at her, and Eowyn was so full of rage that she did not feel the stinging pain from the three slashes on her cheek.  
  
She hit it upon the head with her shield, and it yelped to the ground. She stabbed it, and it fell dead. A normal girl would have never even gone on this journey, let alone take on a tiny warg. Eowyn did not pity the mess under her feet as she stood there.  
  
" Elebreth, we must leave! Wargs are coming," She said, and the horse trotted to her. She packed up her things and sheathed her sword. She was surprised how brave Elebreth was, and how she had not run off during her battle.  
  
She mounted Elebreth, and they set off at a trot. After a few leagues, Eowyn's head snapped back. She had heard something. A howl. It was very far away, but her hearing was keen. Wargs.  
  
" Faster Elebreth!" Eowyn hissed, and her horse started to gallop. After a while the howls disappeared, and Eowyn sighed. Dawn was coming, and she had no idea where she was now. She looked north, and saw a tree. A vast, green tree. On the other side she saw a helm. She trotted up, and dismounted Elebreth.  
  
"They have been here! Alas, the fire has just died. We are close, Elebreth!" Eowyn said. Her horse shook its head and whinnied. A gust of wind blew, and Eowyn's hair shone gold as the sun rose. She looked at the remains of the campsite. She wished she was part of the company that was marching to the borders of Rohan now.  
  
Eowyn sighed. "Let us go, Elebreth, we have to catch them!" She mounted Elbreth once again and set off.  
  
She was tired. But she knew she must go on. She stopped only once, by a stream, for Elebreth to take a nice long drink.  
  
Eowyn rode all day, until at twilight she saw another sign. It was a bow and quiver, and arrows were beside it, drenched with blood. She looked around and saw three bodies of orcs. She did not yelp, but she dismounted and picked up the weapons. She placed the quiver on her back, along with the bow and arrows.  
  
She had taken archery a year ago, and had quickly caught on. She was still better at wielding a sword, but she could use all the help given. And it was a sign, since the blood was fresh.  
  
Eowyn rode on. At last, the darkness swelled in, and she could not see nor hope to ride any longer.  
  
She dismounted, and guided Elebreth to a nearby hollow. She was on another plain, but it had a patch of trees here and there. The grass was tall, and would hide her and Elebreth.  
  
That night, Eowyn hardly slept. All she could think about was Theoden. She pursed her lips in the cold. She huddled next to Elebreth, who yet again was sitting. Theoden and Eomer. How could they leave her? Would they notice she was gone if she died on this journey? Of course, but no one would no why.  
  
She sat there for a few minutes. She knew danger was coming, whether it would come then, or in a few hours or even days. She was not scared. She pulled Elebreth to the back of the large hollow along with all of her stuff.  
  
Then, as if the warg before had not been enough, she heard far away voices. It seemed as two things were talking to each other.  
  
She waited, and packed up Elebreth, ready to run if the danger was to high, and unsheathed her sword.  
  
After a few minutes, two figures approached. They did not heed Eowyn if they saw her, and for this Eowyn was glad. For these were orcs, tall and dangerous. Their voices were ugly, and Eowyn scowled.  
  
"We should leave this place! You saw the ones who died. I don't want to end like them," One growled.  
  
"I know, Blugluk, and you are right. We should leave," The other snarled.  
  
Blugluk paused and looked around. Eowyn held her breath.  
  
"Guldesh, stop! I smell something," Blugluk hissed.  
  
"What is it?" Guldesh said.  
  
"Man-flesh. I know it! Someone may be following us," Blugluk said.  
  
Eowyn was not scared, but she was nervous. If she had to fight them, they were older. And stronger.  
  
" Well, let us look!" Said Guldesh, "What direction?"  
  
Blugluck sniffed and pointed toward Eowyn's cluster of trees. "There!"  
  
"Let's go," Guldesh said.  
  
Before long, they had reached Eowyn's hollow. Eowyn did not let them trap her.  
  
Eowyn looked up. She had depended on voices, and now she knew what they looked like.  
  
They were hideous things. They had a brown color about them, and the stench was horrible. They were short, in man reckoning, and they carried no weapons, save Guldesh's tiny dagger. They had squished faces, and they had elf-like ears.  
  
Eowyn waited. At the last moment possible, she jumped up. "Oi!" She yelled.  
  
"A maiden?" Blugluk said. Guldesh nodded. Eowyn lifted her shield.  
  
"Leave! Leave, or I shall cleave you!" She yelled bravely. She was scared now, but she was so stubborn that it covered her fright.  
  
"A maiden? No, we will not leave!" Guldesh said, and pulled put his dagger.  
  
Eowyn pulled out her bow and arrows and stuck her sword beneath her arm. She shot one at Guldesh. It was pure luck that saved her from a deep wound. As Guldesh swung his dagger, the arrow pierced through his throat, and he fell dead with a yell.  
  
"A shield maiden killed Guldesh! Ai! You are going to pay!" Blugluk said, and was amazed that a woman killed Guldesh. A woman!  
  
"Yes! Let this serve your rights! I am a woman, Eowyn of Rohan, and I live to cleave orcs!" She lifted her sword, and Blugluk picked up Guldesh's dagger cursing.  
  
Eowyn swung her sword, and the bow fell from her hands. It hit Blugluk's dagger. She grunted, and swung her sword in. The sword curved in, and it sliced through Blugluk's neck. As this happened, however, Blugluk's dagger fell on Eowyn's exposed right arm. It carried no strength, as Blugluk was dead, but it still cut.  
  
"Ah!" Eowyn yelped and looked down on her arm. A gash was in it, and pain swelled up as blood came. She paid little heed. She looked at her sword. It was in Blugluk's neck. She pulled it out, and smiled. She had killed her first orcs. She tried to sheath her sword, but her arm was bleeding too much. She sheathed it with her left arm instead.  
  
Eowyn sat back down with Elebreth in the hollow. Elebreth had stood during it all, but being the unusually brave beast as Elebreth was, she had stayed. She unpacked a piece of cloth out of her pack and tried to clot the bleeding arm. Blood stained the cloth and pained welled up in her. She grunted, but did not cry.  
  
She looked out at the dead bodies, and this helped herself ignore the pain. She tied the cloth around her gash. No other girl her age had killed two orcs, let alone one! She was already proving herself. She got up and picked up the dagger. She also took Blugluk's helm. She put these in her pack and smiled.  
  
She was Eowyn, the shield-maiden. Yes that was it. Eowyn the Shield Maiden. Given to her by her first victim. She vowed silently to her self that there would be many more.  
  
Elebreth whinnied, and Eowyn huddled closely again. All day she lingered in the hollow, and no other disturbances came. She thought of how many things had come to her. Wargs, and two orcs! She was extremely lucky. Not many girls of Rohan would have lasted a league!  
  
Eowyn wrapped herself in her mantle, and closed her eyes.  
  
*************** Like it? Hate it? PLEASE TELL! REVIEW! ************** 


	3. Journey to Battlements

Eowyn woke up yet again. The dew on the grass was clear, and the sun was bright. Elebreth was grazing. Eowyn stretched her sore arms, and with it a surge of pain from the right.  
  
However, Eowyn ignored the pain. Any man would have, save the ones who were cowardly. She pulled herself up and opened her pack. She pulled out an apple.  
  
She searched more in her pack, and found a clean knife. She spliced the apple in half, and whistled to Elebreth. The sun glinted on Elebreth's golden coat and white mane as she trotted up to Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn smiled to her only company and fed her the apple. Elebreth accepted graciously. After the two had been fed and watered, Eowyn gathered up her stuff and lugged it upon Elebreth. She grabbed the dagger lying upon the ground that had stabbed her. She mounted Elebreth with one arm. As she struggled up, Elebreth put her nose to Eowyn and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you, Elebreth! Let us ride on and catch up with the company," Eowyn sighed and patted Elebreth's head. Elebreth whinnied passionately and galloped on. Eowyn had her bow and quiver in her pack, her shield on her back, and her sword was sheathed at her side.  
  
She rode with one arm, and it rarely stung, save the times when she wobbled on Elebreth's back. Each time her mare pushed her back on lovingly. Each league the love between the two grew.  
  
After about 10 leagues, Elebreth's ear perked. Eowyn listened, and soon she heard voices. She looked ahead of her. About two leagues away there was a fire and she heard voices. She looked more closely and recognized the armies of Rohan.  
  
"Elebreth! Halt! They musn't see me .." She whispered, and directed Elebreth to a nearby tree.  
  
Eowyn changed into Eomer's clothes and placed a coif on her head. She stuffed her long golden hair up into the top. Just incase the Rohirrim saw her, they would think she was a boy.  
  
"Elebreth, we must be quiet. We will follow them to the barricades, and then we can fight like a true pair of warriors!" She whispered, and hopped on Elebreth once again.  
  
At noon, the Rohirrim set off. Eowyn followed, careful to keep out of sight. At twighlight, she spied a campfire coming from the company. She sat down with Elebreth and set up her own camp. She did not light a fire, in fear of being caught.  
  
In the early hours of dawn, she heard voices. She sat up, and packed her stuff once again. The Rohirrim was off again. She mounted Elebreth in the very near sun. She rode on.  
  
Eowyn's arm got worse. The dagger must have had poison in it, and this theory proved true when Eowyn studied the dagger. She was almost out of spare clean cloths, and she was starting to use some her clothes. Every once in a while Elebreth would find water and Eowyn would wash the wound after letting Elebreth drink.  
  
Right then, Eowyn was riding on a full moon. She did not desire to sleep, and the Rohirrim was moving. Every few hours Elebreth would graze.  
  
Then, Elebreth tasted something odd. She picked it up and carried it to Eowyn. It was a fragrant plant with a flower.  
  
"What, Elebreth?" Eowyn said, taking the flowers. Eowyn studied them closely, and smiled.  
  
"Elebreth, you have brought me kingsfoil! It is naught but a weed, but a healing plant it is! How could you know? You are only a horse, but you still know?" Eowyn said. Elebreth went back to grazing.  
  
Eowyn licked the plant and unwrapped the cloth. It was an ugly thing. Eowyn rubbed the plant on it, and some of the pain actually subsided. Of course it stung at first, and Eowyn winced.  
  
"Elebreth, I love you," Eowyn whispered, and ran up to her mare and hugged her. Elebreth whinnied and nudged her.  
  
Eowyn went back to riding, and soon enough the pain disappeared. She looked up as the sun rose. It had been four days since she had left Rohan, but it seemed a year.  
  
It was that day that the sun rose that Eowyn spied a magnificent wall. The barricade. She also saw a flash of the Rohirrim, about a league away.  
  
"We've made it, Elebreth! It's the barricade," Eowyn said to her horse. Elebreth started to slow down, and then Eowyn heard something. A horn call.  
  
Eowyn did not recognize it, and the call seemed foul and unworthy of an army. Then she heard a more recognizable call, a warm call that seemed sweet to her, but filled fear into her bones.  
  
She heard a series of yells, and a FWIP of an arrow. The battle was raging, and the Rohirrim had come, come to aid the villagers. And so had she.  
  
She placed her coif on once again. It was time to prove herself. She rode on, and soon the calls of battle got closer.  
  
She was scared, now, but a bravery welled up inside her that swallowed grief. She was Eowyn the Shield Maiden, and she was going to fight in her first battle.  
  
As she got closer, she saw the barricade was tall. At the top men were steadily pouring arrows on the invaders. At the bottom men were ready with swords. Nearest to her were men with horses. She was glad that Elebreth was unknown to Theoden and Eomer, because they had never seen her.  
  
"Oi! A little late or behind, I terry?" A voice said. Eowyn looked around and saw Theoden king on a valiant white steed. Beside him was Eomer. Behind Eomer were other lads his age.  
  
"Yes, O Theoden!" Eowyn said carefully. She used her most boyish voice, and acted manly and brave.  
  
"There is no time for acquaintances, I'm afraid! Ride beside Eomer," He said. Eowyn smiled. Was it this easy? Just to look as a man, you could fight? It was very much madness, and Eowyn was glad. She was going to fight.  
  
********** Like it? Hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be lazy, I love to hear what you have to say, good or bad! ***************************** 


End file.
